


Security Blanket

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift, Gift Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has a favorite time he shares with Bruce on patrol.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: February 20, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: February 23, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 454  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Happy birthday, [Cavaleira](http://cavaleira.livejournal.com)! :)

Dick sat cross-legged on the edge of the roof, his eyes scanning the activity below. Not many people were out and about this time of night. The neighborhood wasn’t particularly crime-ridden, but it wasn’t wise to wander around Gotham late at night in any district.

It was cold tonight, cold enough that he’d donned his flesh-colored body stocking under his uniform to keep his arms warm in addition to his legs. His cape was longer now and covered him in a shower of sun-yellow, but it never hurt to have the extra layers.

Sounds drifted up to him: a car horn blaring a few blocks over, a dog barking, the footfalls of a hurrying pedestrian. The streetlamps emitted little circles of light, illuminating cracked sidewalks and old brick buildings.

Luckily there was only the occasional gust of wind, or the cold could have become uncomfortable. The stars were clear in the night sky, and he allowed himself to gaze upwards for a moment, seeing one move.

 _Probably the Watchtower_. He smiled. _Or maybe Clark._

He heard a rustle behind him and smiled. Bruce settled next to him, draping his cape around him.

Dick sighed happily. This was his favorite time during patrol. He loved sitting next to Bruce, watching over their city, the dark cape protective around him. He could feel Bruce’s warmth as the older man sat close to him, slipping an arm around his shoulders beneath the cape.

When Dick had been a child, he had loved the security of the voluminous Bat-cape, Bruce’s actions speaking of his love and protectiveness. Dick was his partner, but he was also someone whom Bruce loved enough to keep safe.

Dick saw no contradiction in that thinking. It was always that way between them. Partners and protectors.

And now lovers.

They didn’t speak. It wasn’t necessary. Dick could feel the strength around him, and he slipped his glove onto Bruce’s knee, knowing that Bruce would enjoy the touch of sauciness. Dick saw the slight quirk of his lover’s lips and smiled.

He returned his attention below, watching a pair of happy revelers sing and stagger drunkenly down the street. He tensed slightly, figuring that he and Bruce might have to spring into action as drunken sots attracted trouble, but the twosome practically danced down the street and out of sight without anyone following them.

An ambulance siren wailed in the distance, Dick hoping that the patient would be all right. He shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew up from the alley between the buildings.

Bruce’s arm tightened and he pressed them closer together. Dick almost sighed with joy at the increased warmth.

Here was all the security and happiness he had ever needed.


End file.
